


After Wentworth

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Imagine if Sam and Cait seek comfort after filming the Wentworth and To Ransom a Man's Soul, scenes. If they had just been good friends up until then.  Maybe something like this.





	After Wentworth

She knew it would be bad. She had read the source material and then the script. She knew. But, that was head knowledge. To be there, on set. To be in the presence of a totally transformed Tobias. For he was gone. In his place was Black Jack Randall. She had shivered when she had walked in. Had felt the fear and revulsion coming off Sam. He was where he needed to be too. She knows it will cost him. 

She clings to him, unwilling to leave him. The tears are real, for she knows she will be leaving her mate to face this darkness alone. There is zero levity on this set. 

“Go! Ye must go!” Sam/ Jamie orders. 

“I don't want to leave you!” Claire/ Cait responds.

Cut, is yelled out but Cait doesn’t move away. Sam looks at her. “It will be okay.” He tells her. She nods but doesn’t believe it. She can feel his heartbeat under her.

“I will be around.” He nods and lowers her forehead to hers.

“Thank you.”

She showers, as hot as she can stand, after. She then tries to read the next days scripts before given up in frustration. She can’t think of anything but Sam with Toby on that closed dark set. She paces, listens to music, tries to journal. Nothing helps. She knows the dark places he has to go. The scenes will depict male rape and psychological torture with enough realism to make the audience feel they are in the room. To get in the head space of a male rape victim..she shutters and feels sick.

The hours pass. She knows they have stopped filming. She waits to see if he will come to her. And waits. Finally given up, she heads to bed. Sometime in the early morning hours, there is a knock. She stumbles up and looks out the peephole. Sam stands there looking pale and shaken. She opens the door.

“Cait.” It is all he can say. She leads him in and waits. She doesn’t know what he needs. “I am sorry for the late hour. I couldn’t be around anyone right after.”

“It is alright. What do you need Sam?” In answer, he pulls her into his arms and holds her tight. She tightens her arms around him and leads him to her couch. They fall on it, still entangled.

“How bad?” A shudder is all he can manage at first.

“The darkness was total. We couldn’t, Toby and I, we couldn’t make light of it between takes. Couldn’t break character. He was BJR. I was a broken Jamie. The rape scenes were horrid but, I could keep a part back. But then,” he pulls her closer and buries his head in her neck, hiding like a child, under her hair, “ Oh God Cait, the seduction. The final breaking of Jamie. And then, then we had to do it over and over again! It was never quite right. I thought I was going to lose my mind.” 

“Bloody Hell.”

“That is what it felt like. Jamie saw Claire. I saw you. Cait, I saw you.” He lifts his head and meets her eyes. “I need..”

“Yes?” a question and statement as she takes his face in her hands. 

“You. Cait please I need you so bad.” They have yet to cross that line though over half the set thinks they are lovers. They are just real good mates despite the spark present since her audition. Was she ready to turn that spark into a flame? He needs her. Her grand mate needs her. She needs him too. 

“Come to me Sam.” He does, with a groan she feels to the core of her, he does. He takes her lips and breath. She clings to him as he invades her mouth. She knows it won't be gentle, this first time. That is okay, for gentle is not what she needs. What he needs. He grunts and pulls her close, pulling the nightshirt she wears up and over her head. He retakes her lips as she struggles with his. He moves apart long enough to allow her to take it off. Her hands run down his back as his lips trail down her neck. He sucks and bites in a way that will leave marks but she doesn’t wish to stop him. Make-up can deal with it. He growls when he reaches her breasts, a growl she echoes when he pulls the first into his mouth. 

“F*ck Sam! Right there! Harder.” She feels the same level of desperation guiding him, and claws at his back as he suckles her. His hand works between her legs and jerks her knickers out of the way. His fingers are inside her, and she jerks halfway off the couch.

“Bed?” he asks.

“God yes!” The stumble that way still touching and kissing. He jerks his pants off and they are on the bed. His hand works between her legs as she pulls and strokes him.

“I need to be in you. Are you on anything Cait?” It takes a minute for her lust addled brain to deconstruct his sentence.

“Yes. Thank God, yes. The Pill.” He nods and takes himself in hand. 

“Okay?” 

“Very. Fill me Sam. Oh please fill me.” He does, with one thrust. It causes her to lock her long legs around his back and hands around his neck. “Oh God!” she is way more then half way there and climaxes with his next thrust. “God damn! Holy hell!” She has never had an orgasm like it and shudders as he keeps up the steady rhythm, not allowing her to come down before pulling her over the edge again. The second time all she can manage is his name.

“Cait, I'm. F*ck I am..” 

“Yes, please fill me Sam. I want all of you.” That is what she got as he shivered and pressed deep in her, with a release that leaves him breathless.”

“I am sorry.” He says after. He lays beside her.

“For what?”

“For coming here. Doing that. I wanted you Cait. I have wanted you a long time. But to do it tonight..”

“Sam hush. You needed this. The only thing you should feel sorry for is not doing it sooner. I wanted you too, you know. And, it wasn’t just sex,” she rolls over and lays her head on his chest.

“No it wasn't. I assume that means I am welcome in your bed.”

“Very. As long as you are in no one else’s.”

“I don’t want anyone else. Only you.”

“Good. And I only want you. Spoon me Sam” He does and finds peace in her arms.

The End.


End file.
